Fairy Tail : The Awakening
by The Unknown Writers
Summary: Days were numbered for the fire breathing slayer. Darkness was thrust upon the world. Now is the time to finish off Jose Porla who had created an army of dragons and dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I based it off the actual war in fairy tail

some characters come in earlier

different things happen to different people

Phantom and Fairy Tail are two guilds that oppose each other. Fairy Tail and Phantom went to war because Phantom wrecked Fairy Tail's guild house. The iron dragon slayer ' Gajeel Redfox ' also attacked Levy and her team and painted the Phantom logo on their bodies and as expected Lucy got mad because Levy was one of her very best friends. If the war was to be won, the 4 element users of Phantom must be defeated. It was the guild's only choice. Gajeel was a tough opponent. This was the ultimate battle, the iron dragon slayer vs the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu was raised by a dragon so the blood, power and emotions of the agile red dragon flew through the his body. Gajeel has got iron running through his body so this was a tough battle for Natsu. They ran towards each other like mad bulls and they used their strongest spell. Gajeel retreated and thought that he wanted to save Natsu for later. He saw potential in Natsu and be didn't want to waste energy.

Gray the ice wizard had to fight against Juvia Lockser. Wherever Juvia went rain will follow her, she had no friends in her childhood but she fell in love with Gray.

Gray said,' I would do anything to get Lucy back to the guild.'

Juvia got very angry because she thinks that Gray likes Lucy but that's not true. She used all of her water spells but Gray froze her water and she started to fall off the roof that they were standing on. Gray ran to save her, he got a hold of her hand and pulled her back onto stable ground. She stood up but suddenly fainted, hearts came out of her eyes and she became unconscious. One of the element four had been defeated.

The element four's leader 'Aria' would always be crying but he was as strong as an iron golem. Happy thought that he was no match for Natsu but Aria through Natsu everywhere and made him get angrier (Natsu got angry not Aria). When the strong slayer Natsu gets angry he is quite a handful. Suddenly flames burst out of his spine, the fire was shaped like a wing, the wings made him even more powerful, he had a burst of confidence. Natsu leaped towards Aria and he let his flames take over himself. The fire formed around Aria and they trapped him.

Natsu shouted,' Wing slash of the fire dragon!'

Aria fainted and fell to the ground with a loud bang. So far Natsu had fought one member of the Element four.

Natsu had to fight another one of the element four, the other one was called 'Totomaru' he had fire powers just like Natsu. Totomaru had lots of stamina and he was very stealthy.

Natsu had lost energy after the battle with Aria so he couldn't summon his fire wings. All the magic attacks that Natsu had were useless except one attack which was his dragon breath. He used the fire power and he just got a hit on Totomaru. The fire user of the element four was shocked and surprised,

He said,'Wow fairy fly you've actually managed to land a hit on me.

' Oh yea, well you haven't seen my true powers yet and you will go down after this hit!' Natsu replied with a strong and fiery voice.

They both charged at each other, Natsu had fire expanding from his damaged hands but Totomaru's fire energy had been used up , this gave Natsu the upper hand and with one punch Totomaru blew out of the building.

The element four had one undefeated member and he controlled the element earth. His name is Sol, he is a French fighter but is is very powerful but very cunning and he likes to make jokes. 'Elfman', Mirajane's younger brother let his rage get over him because Mira had been trapped in between two large pieces of metal. Elfman turned into a monster but he could control it, he had finally mastered transformation magic. Unfortunately, Lisanna his younger sister had been killed after Elfman transformed into to his monster form a long time ago but now Elfman keeps his feelings inside him and he fought Sol with all his might. Those memories would stay with him for the rest of his life. Mira was gasping for breath as the metal closed in on her body and of course this was Sol's doing.

'Roaaaaar!' Elfman got angrier and now all he wanted was for Sol to die.

Sol was captured in the beasts hand and he was squashed. The beast dropped Sol on the ground and then smashed Sol with his molten rock hands. This was the end of Sol, Elfman Strauss has defeated the final member of the element four.

Gajeel was surprised that Fairy Tail had actually defeated the element four and it was time for the slayer to step into the battle. Of course before the ultimate battle of strength, Gajeel ate three handfuls of metal.

Gajeel shouted with a confident voice,' Naattssu, watch out i'm coming to beat you!'

Natsu was getting fired up like the great fire dragon,'Igneel'. He used a raging blast of fire, Gajeel started to laugh like an evil mastermind who had been filled with magic energy and power. Iron bars leaped out of Gajeel's hands and it sliced Natsu's strongest attack. Fireballs were released from Natsu's hands but Redfox was able to dodge, he was as fast as a cheetah and as stealthy as a hyena. Only rage was flowing through Natsu's body. His deadly anger made him lose control of himself and parts of his magic energy started to vanish as he let off fire spells. Gajeel didn't have to do much work and he didn't have to put his dangerous skills into action.

'Ahhhhhhh!' Natsu screamed.

In a flash Gajeel's iron fists pierced through the fire dragon slayer's flaming body. The terrifying scream could be heard everywhere as it was like an enormous roar.

Fairy Tail shouted,'Natsu!'

Natsu wasn't one to fall easily but this time he was about to go into limbo. Erza and Gray rushed to the Phantom guild hall to see a sight that would make anyone tremble.

'Na..t..su wha...what happened.' Erza spoke with a petrified voice.

Gray was shocked to see the great Titania like this but he couldn't believe that Natsu, the ultimate warrior had been taken down to his knees by an evenly matched enemy. Usually Gray is expected to joke about this after the battle but he was absolutely shocked.

' You, I will take you down because you have injured my teammate and you are making someone that the guild looks up to a pile of garbage! You won't be so lucky when you fight me! We fight full on with magic, accept if you are a true warrior!' Gray shouted with might and force.

' I accept and you are going to get the beating of your life, I've already won.' Gajeel replied cheekily.

Gray used the spell 'Ice make: ice cannon'. He knew that he hadn't mastered that spell yet. The ice cannon ball was smashed to smithereens by a metal boulder that Gajeel let off. The boulder pummelled into Gray's face. Erza couldn't stand to see another teammate being destroyed. She changed to her strongest armour just to defeat Gajeel. She leaped towards Gajeel with her platinum sword ready to attack. She swung her ginormous sword and someone finally swiped the smile of the iron dragon slayer's face.

'How did this happen?' Gajeel thought with a confused tone.

He fell to ground, this gave Erza time to summon at least fifty swords, her swords pierced Gajeel's body and he had finally been put to sleep for a few days. The Phantom guild master 'Jose Porla' was yet to be defeated. Grey had a minuscule bit of strength in him and he was just about able to stand up. Natsu wouldn't wake up, he was completely unconscious.

Makarov wasn't happy with this in fact he was enraged.' Nobody does this to my Fairy Tail family, we are all one and if one of us falls we will do our best to help them up! Now Porla you have gone too far!' Makarov rushed to where Jose was. The Phantom lord was sitting comfortably in golden chair and Lucy was tied up and was next to him. The ropes were made of horse hairs. Makarov was getting really mad and he was as angry as a devil. His size changed in a short time period. His powers were developed from lightening, he used a lightening whip to drag Jose into his hands. Lightening started to flow around his hands and eventually the lightening blasted a shockwave at Porla, Jose had been eliminated in a flash, Makarov dropped Porla onto the ground but suddenly a beam of dark magic surrounded Porla and his body started to vanish slowly, he wasn't dead, someone was transporting him to a different place. Everyone knew that the battle wasn't over, Phantom retreated because their master had gone and Gajeel was unconscious. Fairy Tail took this as a sign of glorious victory but none of this made Natsu wake from his slumber. Everyone remembered that the war only started because the Fairy Tail guild hall was destroyed. Suddenly Phantom's base started to collapse, Erza carried Natsu outside of the building and Gray was right behind them.

The guild were happy to see Erza and Gray to escape the building without any serious injuries but when they saw the salamander unconscious and with a hole through his heart, they were shocked.

Happy couldn't stand this after all

he was Natsu's best friend. Tears started to flow out of his eyes and all he could do was watch his best friend go into limbo.

' Natsu, I will wait for you until you come back.' Happy cried

Erza and Gray were still shocked and their hearts were weak ever since the incident. The ultimate team was starting to form at the doped of light but that was over. Natsu was safely put onto a bed in the infirmary of the guild.

5 years passed

Happy flew past the guild hall and straight to the infirmary with a heavy smile.

He shouted,' Natsu let's get a job!'

Happy has had a terrible habit of doing the same routine every week. Natsu's condition was worse. His face looked exhausted, his fingers were curved, his hair became a dark purple and his dragon slayer magic had evaporated. Max saw Happy flying into the infirmary with full speed, he followed Happy.

'Happy don't go in there!' Max shouted.

He saw Happy with tears bursting out of his eyes.

'Happy, what do you say that I get you a delicious fish' Max said with a convincing voice

Happy smiles and nodded his head.

An hour later

Max burst open the doors of the guild.

' Everyone listen! There is word in the town saying that there is a sky dragon slayer that can heal Natsu!' Max screamed with joy,' Her guild is called Caitshelter and its not far from here!'

Everyone's faces were filled with joy but there was bad news as well.

The demon Jose Porla had held the sky dragon slayer captive. This time he has help from a very dark guild called 'Oración Seis'. That guild was made up of only six members. They were called the 'Six Generals-the masters of magic'.

The only information that Fairy Tail had on Oración Seis was that their arch nemesis was another dark guild called Grimoire Hearts.

Grimoire Hearts guild master went by the name 'Hades'.

Makarov hated to accept the fact that a dark guild and a sensible guild had to work together.

Knock knock knock! There was a loud knock on the door, Erza opened the door to see the Element 4's Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox.

They both bowed their heads and said with confident voices,' Please let us join your guild.'

Obviously Juvia really wanted to join the guild because she thinks that Gray is waiting for her but Gajeel came along because he was forced to. He was also forced to speak with a strong voice by Juvia. Makarov didn't know what to say.

He finally said,' Mira, engrave the Fairy Tail logo onto them, from now on they are officially members of our guild.'

' Master what are you doing, remember how they damaged our guild hall and how they pierced a hole through Natsu's heart!' several members of the guild shouted at different times.

The third master had plans for Gajeel and Juvia and the plan was the perfect plan. Makarov was going to send the two newcomers to Jose Porla as double agents because Porla still believes in those two.

Makarov had a grin on his face for a long time. Everyone was confused...Gray walked to the master and asked him,' Master are you feeling ok?' Makarov didn't reply for a while.

He brought Juvia and Gajeel to the infirmary and told them all information about the plan that he made. He had to make sure that no one in the guild knew about this because he wanted this to be a surprise. Now only himself, Juvia and Gajeel knew this.

The fake Phantom soldiers cunningly escaped the guild hall with the masters plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Enjoy)

Recently Juvia and Gajeel left the guild to go to Jose Porla as double agents. The Phantom Lord's base was located right next to the wizard guild 'Caitshelter'. That guild is the sky dragon slayer's guild.

Meanwhile at Caitshelter the sky dragon slayer was held captive by Porla. Both the slayer's arms were tied together by a line of thick magical gold ropes which can only be undone by the owner of the rope.

An hour later

'Master! We're here!' the Fairy Tail spies spoke with an uprising voice.

'Gajeel, Juvia how did you escape?' Porla questioned.

'It's a very long story master' Juvia replied in fear of the plan failing.

Gajeel just started to nod his head like he was exercising. Porla left Gajeel and Juvia to see if they liked the area. The two spies quickly split up to search for the sky dragon slayer, unfortunately they didn't know what the slayer looked like.

'I wonder what the slayer will look like.' Gajeel contemplated.

He expected the slayer to have deadly fangs, a six-pack and hair like a one of Mira's Satan Souls. After all he first thought that Mira was wearing a witch costume . That was the scariest thing that he had ever seen.

Juvia was asking herself the same question. She expected the slayer to have lots of magic power, a horrendous face and strong raging blasts of wind energy.

'Let me go! Just because I'm a dragon slayer there is no rule that I must be strong in addition to that I can only do support magic!' a young girl sobbed.

Both Juvia and Gajeel heard the voice and the ran as fast as they could to where the voice was, eventually the both met up with each other and they found the so called dragon slayer whose arms were tied together by golden ropes. A part of the rope was tied to a tree above the slayer's head. The slayer was hanging from a tree.

Three seconds later

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! This child is the person that we're meant to depend on!' the pair shouted with very confused voices

They sweat dropped as soon as they saw the slayer.

'Hi um...i'm Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer.' Wendy said.

'Also have you seen my flying white cat 'Carla'?' Wendy questioned.

There was no comment what so ever. They saw the golden rope which was attached to the tree. Caitshelter was located on a grassy plain. For about three hundred miles there were only trees and grass.

Gajeel shouted,'Secret slayer magic 'Iron sword'!'

He used lots of force and might when he swung his sword at the ropes but the ropes put cracks on the sword.

'Stupid ropes' Gajeel muttered

'So I see that you have met the prize' Jose Porla said with a cunning voice.

There were three men walking and two cats walking behind him. The spies had no idea who those people were.

'What's with the ropes, can't you just put her in prison?' Gajeel asked cheekily.

'The ropes are there because only I can undo them.' the Phantom Lord replied.

'Let me introduce you to my dragon slayer army.' Porla said

Their names were:

-Sting Eucliffe- the white dragon slayer.

-Rogue Cheney- the shadow dragon slayer.

-Cobra- the poison dragon slayer.

The cats were called:

Lector and Frosch

Lector was Sting's partner and Frosh was Rogue's partner. Rogue was barely interested in anything but he looked up to Gajeel.

Cobra was the only adult out of the three new slayers. Rogue and Sting may be twelve and thirteen but they are stronger than cobra.

Cobra's partner was a purple snake dragon who went by the name 'Cubellios' but at the moment Cubellios was sent to spy on Grimoire Hearts.

At Fairy Tail

Erza asked Makarov,'Where are Gajeel and Juvia?'

Marakarov replied,'They've just gone on a job.'

He had a light grin on his face which meant that he was up to something. Erza just agreed to whatever he said.

Nobody wanted to team up with Grimoire Hearts but it was their only choice.

The next day

Suddenly word got out that Oración Seis had been building up on members. All the members of Oración Seis had code names.

Fairy Tail heard the news and they all hurried to Grimoire Hearts whose base was located in the desert. There were rumours that there were blood thirsty alligators surrounding the guild hall and quick sand that would suck anything in less than two minutes.

This information made their motivation lessen.

'I can't believe that we're actually joining up with a dark guild' she says.

A very familiar voice appeared. Gray noticed it right away.

He said'Lucy why can't you walk properly? You're always travelling in that weird clock thing.'

Lucy didn't even bother to respond to that.

An hour later

Fairy Tail reached Grimoire Heart's base but unfortunately the rumours were true, there were alligators who looked like blood thirsty savages and there was also quick sand. This sand was conjured by magic and so were the alligators and the base was surrounded by darkness. The guild hall was different than expected. It was an aircraft. It wasn't actually on the ground, some powerful magic was lifting the plane off the air without anyone doing anything.

'Ccrreeak!'

Suddenly the doors opened and a tall man with a Viking helmet walked through the door. He had a ginormous grey beard and an an eye patch. He was very old, he was as old as someone who could be Makarov's father.

'I am Hades, master of Grimoire Hearts.' the man said.

'What! You look exactly like the second...

Makarov's words were stopped by Hades. Sweat started drop from Hades' forehead.

'How could this happen Hades? How!' Grimoire Heart's guild master's second personality taunted.

An accident in the past

Straight after Hades left Fairy Tail his mind started to dysfunction. He started to have seizures and his voice would either go higher or lower. His spiral eyes would turn blood red and his teeth started to expand. Only Hades and the first Fairy Tail master knew about all this but the first had passed away in a guild war.

Back to the present time

'Let me guess, you want my guild to help you defeat Phantom.' Hades spoke.

Everybody was confused, somehow Hades had guessed correctly.

'How did you guess what our quest was?" Gray asked.

"Well, everyday new people come to ask my guild for help." Hades replied.

"Come in, I want to show you the seven sins of purgatory, they are my strongest team." Hades spoke.

Only Makarov, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lucy and Elfman went in.

Inside the guild

There was only darkness inside the guild, nobody was having fun like Fairy Tail, they were sitting at a table in groups of four to six. Everybody was as dull as a starved zombie. The five Fairy Tail members quietly followed Hades, as they were walking, a man with blood red eyes started to growl and stare at Gray.

"Great, we joined a messed up dark guild and there is a demon look alike staring at me." Gray thought in a sarcastic thinking tone.

He did his best to walk calmly and he definitely made sure that he didn't make a sound. They reached a gigantic black door which had a small sign sign saying 'The Seven Kins of Purgatory'. Hades burst open the door and screamed ,

"You lot meet our guests 'Fairy Tail!"

The seven members quickly assembled like rats under mind control.

There was a strong amount of magic energy flowing around the Kin of Purgatory. These people weren't like others, they must have been specially trained for different situations. Their leader was called Ultear, she could slow down or speed up time on objects.

Once, whilst she was working in a building a very long time ago, she heard some people saying rude things about her, she got mad and used her time magic to make the building collapse.

There was also the Flame God Slayer 'Zancrow'. He had a very cheeky grin on his face. He was freaking out Lucy with his screeching laugh.

Then there was 'Kain', a ginormous bellied monster and by monster I mean that he's very tall. His hair was as strong as the strongest metal and he uses puppet magic. Kain needed a strand of hair from the victim he wishes to inflict pain on. He would attach the strand to a small puppet and he could do anything to the victim, he could even kill the victim if he wishes to do so.

'Meredy' the youngest member of The Seven Sins of Purgatory could use magic that could link people's feelings. This magic was dark magic.

Then there was 'Capricorn', he had a terrifying face, he looked like an animal and he was always making goat noises. After all he did look like one.

'Azuma' the hard wood user is a threat to everyone, someone who is at Erza's level could be able to defeat him. Natsu is no where as strong as Azuma. The wood user is always laid back when he is not in battle, he always seems like a weak twig but many have fallen under his hands.

Finally there was 'Rustyrose'. He would refer to the world as something magical, he talks like a trained actor but he isn't funny and he is as doom like as the rest of his team. He didn't want to reveal his magic to the public but he would soon come to use it.

This is the ultimate team of beasts. Fairy Tail and Grimoire Hearts. A new partnership had been formed.


End file.
